User blog:Maverick Zero X/Base Sonic scaling
Introduction This is a blog meant to explain my take on the feats and powerscaling of the Game Sonic canon. Note this blog will only entail feats pertaining to Base Sonic and those who scale to him. For feats pertaining to Super Sonic and other Top tiers, see here . Chaos Emerald scaling Surprisely, Base Sonic and friends scale to the power of the Chaos Emeralds (in a way), which is an important factor in their scaling. Positive Energy vs Negative Energy Firstly, it is important to establish that Sonic and friends are only comparable to the Negative Energy of the Chaos Emeralds, which I'll indicate later in the blog. For staters, let's differentiate the difference between the Positive Energy of the Chaos Emeralds and the Negative Energy. The concept of two different "types" of Chaos Energy was introduced in Sonic Adventure, where the mechanics of the Chaos Emeralds are first elaborated upon in detail. File:Tikal_explains_1.png|... File:Tikal_explains_2.png|... File:Tikal_explains_3.png|... File:Tikal_explains_4.png|... "Tikal's Prayer" describes the relationship between the Chaos Emeralds and their users. "The servers are the 7 Chaos" refers to the seven Chaos Emeralds; "Chaos is power... Power enriched by the heart" refers to the Emeralds' chaos energy and their ability to turn people's thoughts into power. Later down at Station Square, this is further elaborated upon and outright demonstrated by the likes of Super Sonic and Perfect Chaos. File:Negative_Chaos_Energy_1.png|... File:Negative_Chaos_Energy_2.png|... File:Negative_Chaos_Energy_3.png|... File:Negative_Chaos_Energy_4.png|... File:Positive_Chaos_Energy_1.png|... File:Positive_Chaos_Energy_2.png|... File:Positive_Chaos_Energy_3.png|... Chaos Energy is power "enriched" (which means enhanced/improved/augmented) by the heart and turns thoughts into power. When someone like Chaos harnesses their power, he taps into their Negative Energy, as his thoughts and feelings entailed turmoil, anger, and sadness (or "Negative"/ "bad" characteristics). When someone like Sonic harnesses their power, he taps into their Positive Energy, as his thoughts and feelings entail inherently "positive" (or "good") characteristics. Positive Chaos Energy is literally described as the "real power" of the Chaos Emeralds, implying that it is far stronger than the Negative Energy. This is then demonstrated when Super Sonic stomps Perfect Chaos. Despite sharing the same source of power, Perfect Chaos could not deal damage to Super Sonic, while the latter was perfectly capable of subduing the former after a brief struggle (Chaos had to regenerate literally every time he was struck by Super Sonic). Pretty corny, but lore is lore. Conclusions: Positive Chaos Energy =/= Negative Chaos Energy Positive Chaos Energy >>> Negative Chaos Energy That established, there is no reason that Base Sonic would be incapable of scaling to the Negative Energy of the Emeralds, as he has proven to be comparable. Planetary Chaos Emerald feats and statements Negative Chaos Energy is consistently depicted as a Planet-threatening energy source. A straightforward example of this is introduced in Sonic Adventure 2, in which the plot revolves around Eggman threatening to destroy the world with the Eclipse Cannon. The Eclipse Cannon is described by Shadow as being capable of destroying an entire planet which is backed up the manual . File:Planet_destruction.png|First scan File:Eclipse_Cannon.png|Second scan File:Chaos_Emeralds_power_Eclipse_Cannon.jpg|Third scan File:Manual_statement.jpg|Manual confirmation File:Annihilate_planet.jpg|Supporting statement The Eclipse Cannon even performed a 5-B feat in the form of destroying part of the moon, resulting in 682.92 Zettatons to 1.53 Yottatons of energy. And this was done with merely six of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Even 50 years before the events of Sonic Adventure 2, Professor Gerald Robotnik (who was considered the greatest scientific mind of his time before going Coco for Coco Puffs) stated that if Emerl were to absorb all seven Chaos Emeralds he could destroy the whole planet. In Sonic Advance 3, Eggman uses Chaos Control to shatter the planet in seven pieces as stated in the manual . In Sonic Unleashed, Dr. Eggman was able to reverse the polarity of the Chaos Emeralds and eject their dark energies in the form of a laser beam that impacted Earth and awakened Dark Gaia. This event produced 7.2 Yottatons of energy. Conclusion: Negative Chaos Energy = Tier 5 Now let's go over times in which Base Sonic (and those around his level) showed to be comparable to Chaos Emerald-empowered beings. Chaos (Sonic Adventure) Perfect Chaos (Sonic Generations) Ultimate Emerl (Sonic Battle) Mephiles (Sonic 06) Metal Sonic (Sonic Mania Adventures) Dark Gaia The Egg Dragoon Sonic the Werehog The Wisps The Nega-Wisp Armor The Eggrobo "But he attacked his weak spot!" Scaling Oh yeah, speed https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Maverick_Zero_X/Sonic_FTL_stuff The characters are consistently faster-than-light (FTL) as they scale to Sonic and they can casually dodge lasers. There are tons of supporting feats that indicate they don't cap at the speed of sound or some shit. Category:Blog posts